Forgotten
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: As a last act of revenge, Shinichi has stolen one last memory from Damon, his memory of Elena. When Damon wakes up alone and on the moon, a certain red head is on his mind, and he is determined to get to her. when Bonnie realizes that Damon doesnt remember Elena, will she keep him to herself? or help him remember? A One Shot Challenge from Danielle Salvatore PLS R&R AU/OOC?


**AN: Hi! Okay so a lot has been going on lately and my life has been hectic. I needed a way to get back into writing again and DanielleSalvatore and I also wanted to help get more bamon stories on here so we decided to challenge each other for oneshots. I have not abandoned my stories and will update asap for them, but here is the oneshot challenge for Danielle. **

**Basically the general idea that Danielle wanted me to write about was that damon comes back from death only he doesn't remember Elena and only remembers bonnie… so here is my take. Oh and pls excuse any mistakes, I rushed to get this up while I had the time.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its lovely characters. **

* * *

Two lonely souls lay beneath the raining ash on a barren moon, each on the brink of death.

The dark haired vampire however is covered in the slick oil that holds the ancient magic of a star ball, while the fox spirit lies just out of reach of the magic of his people.

Shinichi envies the vampire, for he knows what this magic is capable of.

_Why should such magic touch a filthy vampire and not him_? He thinks.

He knows that he is dying and that soon he will join his sister in the afterlife, and though it pleases him that they shall be reunited he can't help but feel the bubble of hatred

for the vampire a few feet from where he lies.

He is as sure of his quickly approaching end as he is sure that the magic will heal the vampire in time.

Why should the vampire responsible for his beloved sisters suffering be able to once again walk the earth while he is sent to the slums of the underworld?

His rage enables him to take one last act of revenge on the sleeping vampire, and so it is with his last ragged breath that he steals one last memory from him; The memory of

the golden haired earthbound angel.

Elena.

* * *

Hours pass and the dark cold moon is void of all movement until suddenly pale fingers curl into the ash covered earth.

The dark haired vampire takes a deep breath and regrets it instantly as a sharp pain tears into his punctured lungs.

He grunts and makes a mental note to not make a habit of breathing.

His eyes flutter open and for a moment he lays there staring into the dark empty sky.

At least he thinks it is the sky, without the stars or moon he cannot be so sure.

He concentrates on trying to remember who he is and after a moment a name surfaces to the top of his confused mind.

Damon.

Yes, he knows that he is Damon Salvatore, a five hundred year old vampire and the cause of more than a few broken hearted women.

He tries to remember what had possessed him to choose such a dark and lonely place to sleep, but all that he can think of is a face.

The face is in the shape of a heart, and has big brown eyes that are full of life. Beneath the eyes sits a delicate nose and beneath the nose are full pouty lips.

The head is on fire. No not fire but crimson colored curls that rest upon the maidens shoulders. He knows that she is a maiden just as he knows that she is important and that

he has to find her.

* * *

Deep in the center of the sleeping town of Fells Church, Virginia, one troubled soul is awake and tossing in her bed.

Bonnie McCullough cannot bring herself to close her eyes, for she knows that the moment they are shut the horrible image that is engraved on her eyelids will appear.

It is her punishment that she shall never sleep again.

It is her punishment that every time she closes her eyes she sees Damon's decomposing body lying on the hard earth of that foreign moon.

The skeletal smile complete with fangs take the place of the soft lips that she had been lucky enough to feel pressed upon her own on a couple of occasions.

The dark eyes that she could get lost in were long gone and in their place sat two gaping black holes that wanted to swallow her whole.

It's always the same dream.

She is alone on the moon with a sleeping Damon, and as she approaches him he begins to move.

She always thinks he is only beginning to wake and has no worries as she kneels at his side.

But as soon as she sinks to her knees his beautiful skin melts away revealing maggots and other flesh eating critters as the cause of his stirring.

She wants to run, to scream but just as she tries to stand, icy hands dig into her wrists rooting in place and making her watch the gruesome scene that is taking place in front

of her.

The bubble that contains the scream she wants to release catches in her throat and chokes her.

She cannot breathe as the skeletal remains that were once the beautiful vampire Damon sits up and brings its empty eye sockets to bore into her frightened eyes.

It tries to speak but all that comes out is a horrible sound equivalent to that of a thousand nails slowly being scraped upon a chalkboard.

It is the sound of death, if death could make a sound.

And as always she wakes up in a cold sweat, her breath ragged and her eyes filled with tears.

She deserves this torture, she tells herself, for it is her fault that Damon is dead.

She is a murderer.

Tonight is no different, and like every night she muffles her tortured sobs by biting into her clenched fist.

Though the others have tries to tell her that his death wasn't her fault, she knows the truth.

If she hadn't climbed that tree to retrieve the star ball, Damon would still be here.

A faint tapping on her bedroom window interrupts her sobbing and for a moment she fears that her nightmare has come true; that if she were to peek out of her window she

would see bones as white as snow and those horrid empty eyes.

When the tapping continues, she pinches herself to make sure that she is in fact awake.

"Ouch." She grimaces as her fingers dig into her skin.

On shaky legs she makes her way towards her window, a scream poised at the back of her throat if what lies behind the thin veil of curtains should be horrifying.

Slowly she grasps the curtains and slides them aside allowing the silvery light of the moon to chase away the shadows of her room.

She sees nothing and opens up the window to get a better look.

A loud caw makes her jump and her heart leaps into her throat as a small dark figure swoops into her room.

She can hear the soft flapping of wings and thinks perhaps a bay has flown into her room.

She is terrified of bats, and her knees start to give out but just before she can fall out of her open window, a pair of strong arms encircles her waist keeping her up right.

Their owners face remains hidden in the shadows and she beats at his firm chest trying to break his iron grip.

Just as a scream works its way up to her throat a hand muffles it before it can be released.

"Hush... It is only I little bird." A silky voice caresses her ears.

She freezes in her struggles, for it is a voice she knows as well as her own.

Her fear is replaced by sadness because she knows now that she must be asleep because she will never hear that voice again in reality.

Her body sags against his, and he loosens his grip on her mistaking her posture as a sign of relief.

He clings to her now in a different way, the way a soldier would embrace his lover after years spent away at war.

She knows that Damon would never hold her in this way, not after she had killed him.

"I came back to you little bird. You had to have known that I wouldn't stay away from you long." He whispers into her unruly curls.

For a moment she says nothing, her eyes fill to the brim with tears.

When she finally finds her voice it cracks and hurts her dry throat.

"Why? Why must you torture me so? Why do you insist on haunting my every dream, my every thought?" Her voice so heavily laced in pain was enough to shatter his old

soul.

He held her so that he could look into her eyes only to find that they were shut tight.

"Bonnie open your eyes." he said and when she didn't he spoke again.

He wanted, no, he needed to look into those big brown eyes that had branded themselves on his memory since he had first woken up on that cold dark moon.

"Please, Red bird, open your eyes." He pleaded.

The desperation in his voice crept into her bleeding heart, and though she knew that he wasn't real and that this was but a dream, she could not deny him of his request.

She peaked first out of one eye weary of what she might see, and then opened both when it was dark eyes that held the stars peering down at her instead of those horrid

black holes from her nightmare.

"Oh Damon!" She cried, fisting the silk of his black shirt."I am so s-"

Her lips were stilled with the tip of his cool finger.

"Do not fret kitten, do not apologize for something that I would gladly do a million times more if I should need to."

"But I killed you Damon! You died because of me and you will never come back! The guardians said that they could not bring you back!"

A puzzled look crossed his handsome features, for wasn't he indeed standing here in her room? Hadn't he traveled the awful planes that made up the many sectors of the

dark dimension to find her?

Realization lit up his onyx eyes, and a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

Confusion and anger etched its way into her cherub face at his laughter, giving her the appearance of a ruffled kitten.

She slapped his chest, and his eyes widened in surprise at her strange shift in mood.

"You laugh at my sorrow? This is the worst dream yet!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"But it is not a dream redbird; I am truly here with you now." He explained.

"Impossible! I saw you die! Well, un-die? What do you call it when someone who died years ago dies again?"

Her rambling brought a smile to his face, a sight that was very rare to be seen of him.

"But I am very much undead again and holding you right now. I don't know how or why I am, but I am and I came back for you."

This statement did little to assure her that this was not a dream, but in fact made her only think so more.

"If this weren't a dream, you would be with Elena right now not me." The disappointment was clear in her tone.

"I don't know who this Elena is, but what makes you think I would want to be any place but here as I am now."

She was silent, her eyes to the floor as she tried to make sense of-well- whatever this was.

Gently he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Bonnie, when I woke up on that moon, I saw your face and I knew I had to come back for you. Tell me, if this were just a dream would you feel my arms around you? Would

you be able to feel this?" He asked as he brought his lips to hers.

Her tense body relaxed in his arms, and she knew then that this was no strange nightmare, but that it was reality.

Two bleeding souls melded into one whole and unbroken spirit as she kissed him with everything that she had.

Tears fell from her eyes, not from grief, but from happiness that he was alive and he had come back to her.

She was drowning in him and she didn't care for in that moment she could die in complete bliss.

He pulled back and rested his cool forehead against her flushed one.

"I need to feed, but I promise I will come back soon."

"Okay." She breathed.

He placed one last searing kiss on her lips before he left her alone in her room.

She tried to calm her racing heart and fell back onto her bed.

The content smile that played on her lips, however began to fade once her head was no longer swimming.

He had said he didn't know who Elena was.

She had yearned for Damon's affections for quite some time now, but she wanted him to choose her because he wanted to. Not because he couldn't remember Elena.

She could never look herself in the eye if she left things the way they were.

She loved him too much not to help him recover that which was stolen from him, even though she knew that by doing so she stood a pretty good chance of losing him.

Of course it would hurt, but letting him stay the way he was now hurt too.

She would risk it all as long as he was whole again, and then if she did indeed lose him she could at least take comfort in the fact that she had done the right thing and that

he wasn't dead and alone on that moon.

* * *

Damon had kept his word and returned to her as soon as he could.

It was late and she decided that it wouldn't be so wrong of her to enjoy one nights rest in Damon's arms.

After all it may be the last time he would hold her again since she was planning on talking to Mrs. Flowers the next day.

She figured if anyone could help him, it would be the dear old witch.

Yes, sure she too dabbled in witchcraft, but she was still only a novice while mrs flowers had been practicing for- well- much longer. She lay there in Damon's arms until at

last her eye lids would no longer stay open and she drifted off into the first peaceful sleep she had had in a long time.

* * *

The next morning Bonnie woke up feeling refreshed. When she fully remembered what had happened the previous night.

She bolted up right and glanced to her right finding a smirking Damon lying next to her.

"Good morning little bird." He purred.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, it is a good morning. Because your here! And you're alive!"

He chuckled.

"Yes, I am here but I haven't been alive for centuries now."

She gently slapped his arm.

"Oh, you know what I meant. We have to go now to the boarding house and get you back your memories."

He looked at her confusion on his face.

Before he could question her she disappeared into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Damon stared at the closed door, a small smile on his lips as the sound of

running water mingled with the soft humming of his little bird.

* * *

Bonnie slowed to a stop at the edge of the woods that led to the boarding house. Damon stopped with her.

"Damon, you do remember Stefan right? Your brother?" She asked.

Damon's eyes took on a faraway look as if his mind were far away instead of in the present.

In a way this was true, for at the moment he saw Stefan as a child scared and shaking as his father's angry voice boomed throughout the large room they stood in.

He grabbed his little brothers' hand and squeezed it before stepping protectively in front of him.

Just as his father's fist was about to meet his face another memory surfaced, he and Stefan dueling over Katherine, she was dead and they blamed each other. But she wasn't

really dead. No she had toyed with them and turned them against one another.

And just as Stefan's sword made contact with his chest the memory changed again. His little brother lay bloody and broken in the clearing. Klaus stood over him poised for

the kill and he heard himself shout with fury 'leave my brother alone! Or I will rip out your heart!'

"Damon?" The little red birds' voice full of concern broke into his thoughts.

She watched as his eyes that were so far away slowly faded back to the present.

"Yes, I remember Stefan."

She nodded biting her lip in thought.

Then she placed her small hand on his arm willing him to look at her.

"Maybe-maybe you should stay here, just for a little while, so I can... Prepare them."

He nodded and watched as she made her way down the path without him.

If he had loved this Elena, why didn't he remember her?

Memories wiped or not, he still couldn't get passed the memory of the clearing that they had fought Klaus in. He remembered Bonnie standing directly in front of the old

vampire, and standing up to him.

No, he knew in his heart of hearts that his little bird was mistaken. It was she who held his heart.

* * *

Bonnie stood on the porch of the boarding house. Her hand suspended before the door frozen in place. She had focused so much on just getting Damon here that she hasn't

actually thought about how to go about this.

I mean could she really just go in there and say 'hi everyone, what nice weather we are having today-oh and by the way Damon is alive and outside and he doesn't remember

Elena?' It's safe to say that Bonnie was a chatter box, but now when she needed to break this news to the very people who had grieved over Damon (well mostly everyone)

since the day he had died, she didn't know how to go about it.

The door swung open revealing a concerned looking Stefan.

"I heard you come up the walkway, and when you didn't come in I thought something had happened to you."

Her fast pulse and furrowed brow made him sweep the woods with his eyes before letting them fall upon her again.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Stefan I need- well you see last night- is everyone here?" She was flustered and nervous.

He stepped aside and she walked into the living room where everyone sat quietly.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and just blurted it out.

"Damon's alive."

Elena gasped.

"Bonnie we saw him die. The guardians said they couldn't bring him back. We have just started to heal somewhat and you come here to say that?" Elena said in a shaky

voice.

Bonnie knew that Elena wasn't trying to be mean or anything. If the tables were turned and Elena had dropped a bomb on them like this she would probably have said the

same thing.

"But it's true! He came to my room last night! I wanted to prepare you guys first but I can go get him right now."

She turned towards the door only to be stopped by Matt, his hand encircled her wrist to make her stay.

"Bonnie, how do you know that it really was Damon? How do you know it's not another kitsune or something? They can shape shift right?"

"Matt's right Bonnie. It could be some sort of trap." Stefan's voice cracked slightly.

Bonnie looked into the younger Salvatore's kind green eyes, she could see he was afraid to let himself hope.

Keeping her eye contact with him, she answered in a strong voice, hoping that he would hear the truth in her words.

"Stefan, I promise you it truly is him. I just know."

"Bring him then, and we will see." Elena said as she laid a hand on Stefan's arm.

She turned again for the door this time turning back to face them on her own.

"Before I get him... You should know that he- well he doesn't remember you Elena. I was hoping that maybe Mrs. Flowers could help get his memories back."

Elena tried to hide the way that this hurt her; she had to stay strong for Stefan.

"I'll go get Mrs. Flowers." Bonnie heard Meredith reassure Elena before she stepped outside.

* * *

Damon had stayed right where she had asked him to, and followed her back to the boarding house.

When they walked back in they were met with looks of surprise and wonder.

"Hello little brother." Damon said.

Stefan stood up slowly, his eyes filled with unshed tears as he approached his older brother.

In a move too fast to anticipate Stefan hugged his brother.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"Now, now little brother. No need to get all sappy on me. For what it's worth, I never thought I would see me again either."

That remark was proof enough that it was Damon.

He looked at the group of humans in front of him, when his onyx eyes found Elena he bared his fangs.

"Katherine." He spat.

Stefan held him back, "Damon that's not Katherine, its Elena."

He looked to Bonnie and she nodded to confirm that Stefan was speaking the truth.

"Don't worry boy, we will get your memories back."

Mrs. Flowers said as she entered the room with Meredith in tow.

* * *

Bonnie stepped outside as Mrs. Flowers performed the spell.

She sat alone in the garden, her eyes glued to the multi hued horizon as the sun began to disappear for the night.

She didn't want to be in there with the others when she knew she stood a good chance of losing Damon.

Soft footsteps came toward her, she didn't have to look back to know it was Stefan.

He sat next to her and they stayed silent for a moment.

"Listen, Bonnie I wanted to thank you."

She shrugged.

"He's your brother Stefan, I know how torn up you were when he ... Died, Elena too of course."

"Yes well thank you anyways. You know not many people really know Damon. Sometimes he is a complete mystery to even me, but you? You seem to understand him better

than most."

She peeked at him through her curtain of hair.

"Yes, I suppose I do understand him in a way. In a lot of ways we are alike, so I think that helps. But no one will truly understand him as much as you do Stefan. His sarcasm

and sharp words may frustrate you, but I think that deep down you know that it's his way of protecting himself, of hiding what he thinks makes him weak."

Stefan chuckled softly.

"I guess you understand a lot more than people give you credit for."

She gave a small smile.

"Yes, well I think I have to give myself more credit first."

A silky voice spoke next, surprising them both.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Stefan stood up and pat Damon on the back. "I'll go see how the others are doing after your dramatic return."

Damon nodded before sitting next to Bonnie.

"So..." she started lamely, "do you remember everything now?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything, Mrs. Flowers did."

"But a lesser person, who felt strongly for someone in my unfortunate circumstance, would have taken advantage of that."

Her cheeks warmed as blush crept up into them.

"It was the right thing to do." She closed her eyes waiting for him to tell her that he didn't love her. That it would always be Elena.

"Even so, it was selfless of you. I wanted to talk to you-"

She cut him off willing her voice to come out strong and not betray her emotions.

"If it's about remembering your love for Elena, I figured as much. I knew you would and I want you to know its okay and you don't have to explain. I-I am sure that with time

I can truly move on."

He turned her to face him, a gentle finger under her chin.

"And, what if I don't want you to move on? "His onyx eyes burned into her his velvet voice no louder than a whisper.

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion as he went on.

" Bonnie, I came to this little town to torment my little brother for taking Katherine from me. I didn't care for human life when I first arrived. I met you first, you don't

remember because I made you forget, but I saved you from some rogue wolves. Even then, when humans were nothing more than food for me I couldn't let you die."

He tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Dying in a way finally woke me up. It doesn't matter what memories of Elena I have anymore, when I took that stake for you I knew that I had been a complete and utter

blind fool. It was always you Bonnie, my anger at my brother didn't let me see that then, but now I do."

"What-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because he silenced her as his lips pressed gently on hers.

When he pulled back she was breathless.

"I have never quite understood love, or how it's supposed to go, but this is a start and I am more than willing to learn if you will have me."

A soft smile played on her rosebud lips.

"We can learn as we go along."

* * *

**AN: okay so 1.) I felt that if bonnie were in this situation, she would have helped Damon get his memories back. 2.) I purposely did not have Damon straight out say I love you because I felt that it was just too soon after everything that has happened.**


End file.
